There is an image forming system that makes a comparison between user identification information added to print data received by an image forming device and user identification information read from an IC card using an IC card reader connected to the image forming device, and that prints the print data when both match. Conventionally, as this type of image forming system, there is one disclosed in Patent Literature (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2005-335282). The image forming system described in Patent Literature 1 is based upon the premise that the user who sends the print data and the user who acquires the print output are the same person.
However, in the image forming system described in Patent Literature 1, there is the problem that a means to delegate the print output to another user by a user who sends the print data is not provided. For example, a means to delegate a printout of print data sent by a company president to his/her secretary is not provided. Consequently, in the system described in the Patent Literature above, when the secretary acquires the print output, the president needs to lend his/her IC card to the secretary.
The present invention targets at enabling the delegation of the right to output the result of an image formation to another person when the result of the image formation is output as a result of authentication.
An image forming system disclosed in the application, in which an information processor and an image forming device are transmissibly connected. The information processor includes a memory that pre-stores user identification information, an input that accepts an entry of delegation identification information indicating a delegation destination of an image formation output, a data creation part that creates transmission data using the delegation destination identification information as first authentication information when the entry of the delegation destination identification information is accepted by the input part, and that creates transmission data using user identification information stored in the memory as first authentication information when the entry of the delegation destination identification information is not accepted by the input part, and a transmission part that sends the transmission data created by the data creation part to the image forming device; and the image forming device includes a reception part that receives the transmission data, an authentication part that performs authentication using the first authentication information included in the transmission data received by the reception part, and that permits image formation based upon the transmission data received by the reception part when the authentication is successful, and an image forming part that forms an image on a recording medium based upon the transmission data permitted by the authentication part.
According to one mode of the present invention, when the results of image formation is output as the result of authentication, the right to output the results of the image formation can be delegated to another person.